Majo no ie
by Mariku's Hikari-pretty
Summary: ATTENTION: IF YOU DON'T WANT THE GAME RUINED FOR YOU, DON'T READ. Other than that, just a small thing i typed up
1. Majo no ie

Majo no ie

Mariku's Hikari-pretty: So I recently finished playing the witch's house (majo no ie) and I decided that I want to write a little fanfic. Now there will be spoilers starting now! (ATTENTION: STOP READING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING THAT WILL RUIN THE GAME FOR YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED) this will be Viola's POV in Ellen's body. It was such a sad story. I don't know who to feel sadder for.

"_Can we switch bodies just for today?"_

Just for today she said. For today

"_Only for today?"_

I'm such a fool…

"_Only for today, I promise!"_

She lied.

_My parents never loved me…_

She said that we were friends

_The house consumes people…_

She said that it would be fun

"_If you work with me, I know a spell that will cure you…"_

She used me

_I was bedridden_

I felt bad for her

_She felt bad for me_

I thought she was my friend

_She thought I was her friend_

Why…

_So easy…_

_Flash back:_

"_Viola?" my bedridden friend asks. "What's wrong Ellen?" I ask in concern. She seems to be getting worse every time I see her. She might be a witch, but she's not immune to the illnesses us human get. "Just… for one day…" she starts, only to be cut off by a bout of coughs. "… I would like to know how it feels not to be in pain." She finishes. I only look confused. "Switch bodies with me…"_

_End of flash back._

She hurt herself before switching with me

_I gorged my eyes out and cut my legs off_

She wanted my experience to be more painful

_It made it easier to run with the body_

She said she would take away the pain

_The acid burned her throat, stopping her pitiful cries_

She used me

_I used her_

She lied to me

_I lied to her_

My friend

_My only friend_

Why did she lie

_How could she be so foolish_

She betrayed me

_In the end… I betrayed her…_

Mariku's Hikari-pretty: so that's it. At the end of the game I actually cried. Such a sad game. Hope you liked it, review please!


	2. Majo no ie 2

Majo no ie 2

Mariku's Hikari-pretty: thank you guest who reviewed my story. I'm not sure if you want me to say your name, but you'll know who you are when I say this. Thank you for the very nice things you said about the story. It almost made me want to cry and you encourage me to write more and it helps me out a lot. It keeps me in good spirit and it helps me know that my writing isn't a waste of space. So thank you and everyone who reviews, favorites, likes, etc. my work. I really wouldn't be typing if it wasn't for your support. This one is Ellen's POV in Viola's body. The italics are Viola.

My parents never loved me

_My father loved me_

We were a family of three

_We are a close family of two_

I am sick, never getting better

_I am in perfect health_

Looking for a friends

_Wanting to be a friend_

Then one day a girl with golden braids appears in my house

_I went to her house_

I became her "Friend"

_We became friends_

We spent time together

_We had fun_

I was bedridden

_I took care of her_

I pleaded

_I contemplated _

Switch bodies with me

_Switch bodies?_

Just for today

_Today?_

It'll be fun I promise

_Ok_

She's a fool

_I was a fool_

I lied to her

_She lied to me_

Just for today

_For an eternity_

My dear friend

_Give it back_

Why should I? You gave it to me.

_It was mine_

You felt bad for me

_You'll never leave this house alive_

This is my house. It'll ensure my escape

_Let me be me again_

Don't leave my friend…

Mariku's Hikari-pretty: I guess in the end in this one Viola's father never killed Ellen's body. She was stuck in the house for all eternity. Review please.


	3. Majo no ie 3

Majo no ie 3

Mariku's Hikari-pretty: third installment of this little dabble series. A prompt from a friend "What if Viola couldn't be mad at Ellen for taking her body? Maybe her love for Ellen is too much for her?" so I guess it's a yuri prompt? That's what I'm going with.

She took my body. She left me out here to die. You were my friend. Looking for someone to care. Ruthlessly taking my body and having no regret. It brings me to tears to think about this though, I thought of her as more than a friend. This sin, probably the cause of my death. Even though she took everything from me, I can't be mad at her. Which frustrates me even more, how could I just not be bothered by this?

I knew my love would never be reciprocated. She would never love me like that. She had different intentions. I guess I let myself fall into this trap. The most painful thing though is to know that I will never be able to tell her my feelings. I feel myself fading…

Ellen, I want you to know, even after all you've done to me… you'll always be loved…

Mariku's Hikari-pretty: I felt so bad for writing that but I had to. Please review.


End file.
